


Say something i'm giving up on you

by bubblekois



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: Aftermath, Death Fic, Funeral Scene, M/M, Near Future, Switching perspectives in 3rd person, VictUuri, im sorry, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblekois/pseuds/bubblekois
Summary: The final notes of the song boomed, all noise outside of his own heartbeat and the music tuned out.He stuck his left foot back, digging into the ice.It didn't catch correctly.





	1. Chapter 1

With the 2020 World Championship Finals right in front of him, Yuuri was more nervous than ever.

 

This was his final year of competing.

 

He and Victor decided that after this, they would both finally settle down and form a real life outside of competitive skating together.

 

They planned on living in St.Petersburg.

 

They were going to become figure skating coaches, hoping to spread their love of figure skating to young children and aspiring skaters.

 

They had bought a new house large enough for 4.

 

They had begun the adoption process of Lilia, their soon to be daughter, a few months ago, by next month the process would be complete and the 2 year old child would join their family.

 

Everything was planned out perfectly, and after the Free Skate today, they would leave from Vancouver and head back to Russia.

 

 

As Yuuri came out of a layback spin, the realization of all of that finally came down upon him.

 

He wasn't truly sad, he was excited, but nervous, nervous about leaving behind a world he had known his whole life.

 

 He was excited about starting a life with Victor.

 

_And Lilia._ He reminded himself, remember the small child that was going to be theirs soon.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of the announcers voice came over the speakers telling skaters to exit the rink in preparation for the competition to begin.

 

Yuuri skated to the barrier of the rink and brushed the ice off of his skates, stepping up onto the path and slipping his skate covers onto the blades.

 

"Your going to do great," Victor whispered into his ear, pressing a kiss to his left temple and slipping his arm around the nervous skaters shoulders, pulling him close as they walked away from the exit to wait for Yuuri's turn.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Victor pulled Yurri into one last crushing hug over the side of the rink.

 

"Make me proud Yuuri." Victor laughed as Yuuri backed away slightly from the edge, blowing his nose one last time and left for the middle of the rink.

 

Yuuri took his place in the middle of the rink, letting the music overtake him, all worries and fears flowing away with the music.

 

The song Yuuri was skating to was a slow waltz, slowly building until its peak in the last minute of the performance.

 

He spun around the rink, letting the music flow with him, controlling the crescendos of piano and cello with each of his jumps and spins.

 

The performance was perfect, as the second half closed to and end, Yuuri prepared for the final jump, a Quad Lutz.

 

 

The final notes of the song boomed, all noise outside of his own heartbeat and the music tuned out.

 

He stuck his left foot back, digging into the ice.

 

It didn't catch correctly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deep.
> 
>  
> 
> Crimson.
> 
>  
> 
> Silence.
> 
>  
> 
> Crimson.

The final notes of the song boomed, all noise outside of his own heartbeat and the music tuned out.

 

He stuck his left foot back, digging into the ice.

 

It didn't catch correctly.

 

* * *

 

 

Time seemed to slow to a halt as Victor watched the scene before him happen.

 

He could see Yuuris face as he spun around through the air.

 

Fear

 

As the male landed, his foot bent forward, his upper body still falling straight.

 

The Blade tore down his leg.

 

Deep.

 

Crimson.

 

Silence.

 

Crimson.

 

A shriek of pain erupted from the ice as Yuuri fell to the ground.

 

Victor's head swirled. Still not comprehending what had just happened.

 

The audience erupted with more screams and shouts.

 

Victors feet moved before he knew what he was doing, he rushed over to Yuuris body, not caring about the paramedics trying to reach his body.

 

He collapsed by the male, pulling him up onto his lap.

 

"Yuuri.  Yuuri! Yuuri speak to me!" Victor yelled.

 

Paramedics tried to move Victor away from the skaters body.

 

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME." Victor screamed as he pushed away from them.

 

"Yuuri come on speak to me."  
  
  


Crimson.

 

The blood began to pool around them as Victor pulled Yuuris face up to him.

 

"V-Victor."  The boy let out a weak moan as he tried to sit up.

 

"Yuuri, what is it." Victor stared into Yuuris eyes, waiting for him to respond.  
  
  


"When we move to Russia,  were going to teach Lilia to skate right?" Yuuri asked wealky.

 

 

"Yes, yes of course we will, anything you want." Victor laughed, and wiped the ugly tears flowing from his now red eyes.

 

"G-great."  Yuuri coughed.  His eyes began to dull.  Grey taking over the once deep brown.

 

"Yuuri! NO Yuuri speak to me!  You cant go! Come on, think of Lilia!" Victor shouted, he wrapped his arms around Yuuri, pressing his face into the mans neck.

 

"Victor." Yuuri cried into Victors shoulder silently. 

 

"I lo-." Yuuri's voice halted.

 

Victors eyes widened.

 

The body in his arms went limp.

 

Victor let out a hysterical scream, dropping to the floor, pressing Yuuris head to his chest.

 

He didn't care about the blood that was crusting onto his legs and hair.

 

He didn't care.

 

Yuuri.

 

His Yuuri.

 

Was gone.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im not super proud of this, i dont think its that good, but tell me if you think it is, that would be great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the funeral for Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov came, everyone came.
> 
>  
> 
> It was held in Hasetsu.
> 
>  
> 
> Yuuris parents, Yurio, Victor himself, Phichit, and many other skaters.
> 
>  
> 
> Even skaters that had never talked to Yuuri came to mourn the loss of the skater.

When the funeral for Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov came, everyone came.

 

It was held in Hasetsu.

 

Yuuris parents, Yurio, Victor himself, Phichit, and many other skaters.

 

Even skaters that had never talked to Yuuri came to mourn the loss of the skater.

 

When Yuri went up to Yuuri's casket, he screamed at him.

 

He yelled, and kicked and cried.

 

"You can't be dead! It was a fucking fall! You should have put you foot out you stupid idiot!"  He cried and held onto the casket, he refused to move for 20 minutes.

 

Phichit wouldn't even go up to the casket.

 

He couldn't bear to see his best freind like this.

 

Victor walked back to the Onsen,  Yuuris parents said that Victor could use Yuuris room.

 

As Victor stepped into his Husbands room.

 

_His dead husband_

 

He broke.

 

He fell onto the bed and screamed, he screamed and held Makkachin close, laying in Yuuri's old bed crying until his eyes would release no more tears.

 

The next day when Victor woke up, Makkachin cried.

 

He cried for Yuuri.

 

'Where is Yuuri'  Victor could understand what the dog was crying about.

 

Victor held Yuuris pillows close, letting his smell surround him.

 

_Hes really gone?_

 

* * *

 

 

_5 Years later, Hasetsu_

 

"Did he really do that Papa?"  The little girl smiled up at the man, her large blue eyes full of wonder.

 

"He did." The man chuckled.

 

"Papa I want to ice skate!"  The child beamed happily.

 

The man froze.

__

_"I lo-." Yuuri's voice halted._

_Victors eyes widened._

_The body in his arms went limp._

_Victor let out a hysterical scream, dropping to the floor, pressing Yuuris head to his chest._

_He didn't care about the blood that was crusting onto his legs and hair._

_He didn't care._

_Yuuri._

 

_His Yuuri._

 

_Was gone._

 

"Umm well." Victor scratched the back of his neck.

 

"Pleeeeassse papa! I want to skate just like daddy!" The little girl begged, her small fists pounding Victors leg.

 

"I guess we could look into it?  You really want to Lilia?" Victor laughed, watching the small child's eyes light up.

 

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  Lila jumped up and down, crawling onto Victors lap and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

 

_I promised I would Yuuri._

 

Victor stared at the gravestone.

 

_Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov_

_November 29 1993- April 1 2020_

 

 

Victor held back a tear.

 

_I love you Yuuri_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries in russian*


End file.
